Festa no Galpao
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Jay, vamos embora? Eu prefiro fazer uma festa mais... Particular" PadAckles, Slash, Feita para o desafio do Need for Fic


**Festa no Galpão**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria:[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute, Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo, linguagem imprópria.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: "Jay, vamos embora? Eu prefiro fazer uma festa mais... Particular"

Tamanho: **Exatamente 1000 palavras**

**Festa no Galpão**

Como aquela confusão começara? Ah, claro, uma festa de aniversário para Misha... Logo quem... Tinha que ser num cenário? E o cenário em questão tinha que ser um prédio abandonado cheio de elementos cênicos?

Quem tivera a "brilhante" ideia?

Jensen já não se lembrava mais. Só sabia que estava uma bagunça ali dentro. Havia fios pelas paredes, um aparelho de som que reproduzia uma música que ele não queria entender a letra.

Também, o vocalista, se é que se podia chamar assim, berrava a plenos pulmões. Não era um canto, eram brados ensandecidos.

Jensen pensou que mais um pouco e Lúcifer emergeria de algum buraco para mandar parar com aquela bagunça.

- "Pelo visto, não está gostando nada...'" Jared Padalecki, co-protagonista, amigo e namorado de Ackles, se aproximou do loiro com dois copos de uísque. – "Não são da sua marca preferida, mas acho que dá para encarar."

- "Jay, sinceramente... Eu não sou anti-social, mas nem dá para saber onde está o Misha. Não podiam ter organizado em outro local? Olha o estado dessas paredes!"

E, realmente, havia tapumes, vidros tapados com lona preta, a atmosfera era pesada. Para completar, estava frio e a locação não era próxima de nenhum lugar civilizado.

- "Ora, com tanto barulho, a ideia era que fosse isolado mesmo. Você sabia que Mark Pellegrino veio especialmente para a festa?" Um sorriso cheio de malícia nos lábios do intérprete de Sam Winchester.

- "Uh..." Jensen entendeu. Não era explícito, aliás, nenhum daqueles relacionamentos era explícito, mas que o loiro sabia que Misha tinha se apaixonado loucamente por Mark, sabia. – "Jay, vamos embora? Eu prefiro fazer uma festa mais... Particular." A pausa entre as palavras, o olhar. A boca sendo umedecida lentamente com a língua, no gesto que Ackles fazia quase por mania...

- "Particular?" Jared riu de maneira predatória. – "Sei bem o quão particularmente quero conversar com você. Talvez meu corpo esteja precisando... "conversar". Que acha?" Jay se aproximou o máximo possível, o mais perto que podia sem causar suspeitas. Se bem que eles já despertavam era certeza e não mais suspeitas.

- "Tem um pequeno quarto ali mais à frente, estava sendo usado como depósito para o material de cena, mas da última vez estava até organizado." O brilho no olhar de Jensen, ele estava... – "Você me faz querer coisas."

- "Quanta pressa, Jen." Jared olhou em redor, tentando localizar o tal quarto.

- "Se não está interessado, tudo bem." Ackles era excelente manipulador de situações.

- "Vão todos saber que estamos lá, Jensen. Não tem como entrarmos por ali sem nos verem, por isso estou preocupado." Jared arfou, sentindo o olhar de Jensen descer sensualmente por todo seu corpo. – "Não me olha assim, sabe que eu não resisto quando me olha assim..."

- "Assim como?" Jensen se aproximara mais, fazendo Jared se abaixar um pouco, afinal Jensen tentava falar bem nos ouvidos do mais alto.

- "Até parece que você não sabe de que jeito estava me olhando..." Jared suspirou, estava ficando com um absurdo desejo.

- "Vai na frente. Dane-se o que vão achar..." Jen chegou mais perto e sussurrou. - "Se não virem, vão ouvir, ou talvez não, minha intenção é fazer você gritar de prazer. Quer?"

Jared ficou duro quase na velocidade da luz. Aquele desgraçado! - "Jensen, assim é covardia! Sabe que eu... Eu gosto..."

- "Fundo, forte, rápido e fodidamente pervertido. Sim, eu sei. Vai." E Jensen não queria saber de mais coisa alguma.

- "Você é doido? Depois de tudo que fizemos para disfarçar e..." Jensen não estava mais perto para escutar. Onde o loiro estava indo? Para o lado oposto do quarto? Mas... - "Oh, Deus... Ele ainda vai me fazer ter um infarto." Padalecki pegou um copo de uísque e andou como se fosse a nenhum lugar. Esbarrou em uns e outros, sorriu para mais alguns.

De repente, tudo se apagou. Não havia luz ALGUMA. Jared arregalou os olhos. Era só o que faltava. Uma voz firme se fez ouvir.

- "Fiquem todos calmos. Vou ver se descubro algo."

Jared ficou pasmo. Era Jensen?

- "Um blecaute geral ao que parece. Que tal todos irem saindo?" Uma pequena luz. A lua conseguia iluminar uma porta, uma saída. Jared suspirou. Teriam que ir embora? Perdeu-se em pensamentos até que seu telefone vibrou. Atendeu sem olhar quem era.

- "Vai pro quarto, agora."

- "Mas..."

- "Vai." A voz era imperativa. Jensen Ackles podia ser persuasivo.

- "Ok, mas está tudo escuro, como acha que eu vou achar o caminho?"

Jensen suspirou do outro lado e Jared quase podia ouvi-lo pensar. - "Use a luz do celular ligado e tateie até achar. Estarei lá. Aliás, já estou..."

- "Hein?"

- "Vem logo, porra!" Jensen desligou o telefone. Jared ficou olhando para o aparelho como se o pobre utensílio pudesse responder. Fez o que Jen dissera e foi seguindo, tentando ser discreto.

- "A saída é para lá..." Jared ouviu uma pessoa qualquer dizer e deu de ombros. - "Esqueci minha carteira em algum lugar aqui, preciso procurar."

- "Nessa escuridão?"

- "Fazer o que?" Um daqueles sorrisos sem graça e Jared descobriu que era fácil achar o caminho. Entrou no tal "quartinho" e murmurou. - "Jen?"

Não ouviu resposta. Não por meio de palavras. Sentiu uma boca quente e macia sobre a sua e mãos sequiosas passeando por baixo de sua camisa, baixando seu zíper e, puta que o pariu! Aqueles toques... Estava enlouquecido em... dez segundos? Partiu o beijo para respirar fundo. - "Você é doido?"

- "Vai descobrir o quanto... Agora cala a boca e vira pra parede." Jensen não estava brincando. - "Eu dei jeito na eletricidade, tudo por sua causa, não temos muito tempo até alguém ter a maravilhosa ideia de procurar o disjuntor..."

- "Você não fez isso!"

Padalecki não obteve resposta. Jensen estava ocupadíssimo empurrando o corpo de Jared contra a parede e, após rápidas preliminares, entrando nele e gemendo palavras impublicáveis. O mais novo não conseguia mais pensar. E nem queria...


End file.
